Everything in between
by Scarlet Benoitt
Summary: She thought, she was in love with Peeta Mellark. But what she didn't know is that their's someone else who's fighting for her affection. Finnick Odair x reader
1. Prelude

**Disclaimer:** I don't own **Hunger Games**. I just pitch in ideas. I just read the books and watch the movie

* * *

><p>They have been walking to the forest, trying to get away as far as possible from the other victors. Peeta is in the lead while [Name] and Finnick follow him from behind with Mags on Finnick's back.<p>

"We got to find some fresh water," Peeta says as he continues to slice the tree branches and long vines out of their way. Since [Name] and Peeta's hug that's the closest they can have beside their usual and conversation. Everybody has their eyes on them. So they are watching them. It's [Name] and Finnick now.

"Are you doing okay?" [Name] ask, might as well play the part. She does care about Finnick; he is an ally after all. Finnick nods, looking at her.

"Of course, don't worry about me" he winks at her.

"I can't" this made Finnick stop walking and turn his attention to the girl beside her.

"What was that?" [Name] rolls her eyes, she doesn't like repeating herself.

"I said, I couldn't. We're in this together now" Finnick's smile grew wider

"I know" Finnick wasn't sure, if [Name] is faking it or not but he'll take anything from her. He knows it was too much to ask at first but at least she's paying attention to him. Katniss notice something strange with their surrounding and look ahead.

"Peeta, no!" she yells but it was too late. Peeta was sent back by the force field hitting Finnick and [Name] in the process. Katniss runs over to the unconscious Peeta.

"Peeta! He's not—he's not breathing, he's not breathing" [Name] sat beside Katniss who's started crying and calling out Peeta's name. Why does she have a feeling that Katniss has finally admit that she likes Peeta? She wanted to the one, holding him and comforting him. Finnick pushes Katniss aside and starts CPR on Peeta.

"Come on!" Finnick continue to press on Peeta's chest, "Come on Peeta!" [Name] sat there in horror as she watches Finnick perform CPR, Peeta has to make it alive. Katniss continues cry but a moment later, Peeta gasps for air.

"Peeta, Peeta" He slowly opens his eyes. He thought, he was seeing [Name]'s face but it was Katniss.

"Oh my god" Katniss hugs him, "I thought—I thought"

"It's okay now," he whispers. [Name] took a deep breath, she's glad that Peeta is okay. She got up from her spot when she saw Katniss kiss Peeta. She can't watch, not when her heart is breaking. She made her way to Mags and asks her if she was hurt. Mags smiled softly at her and shook her head.

"Are you okay?" She look up and saw Finnick. [Name] nods and got, giving him a hug.

"I'm alright, yourself?" He hugs her back.

"I'm fine" they pull away and started walking. Peeta saw their moment but didn't say anything. What can he say? If he says something, everybody would know—the capitol would find out that they are fake and would put both Katniss and [Name] at risk. For now, he has to hold his tongue.

As the night sets in, Katniss, Mags and Finnick were sleeping. Peeta decide to join [Name] for the watch.

"How's Finnick?" Peeta asks

"He's fine, I think. Just… just tired from the traveling and the fact that he has to take care of Mags. It's been a long day" Suddenly a giant screen plays above the arena with the national anthem and the pictures of the victors that died today.

"That's eight" Peeta nods.

"You really like him do you?" [Name] nods but hoping that Peeta understands that she still have feelings for him.

"He's a handful but a great guy" meaning 'I like him but I like you more Peeta'

"I'm glad" 'Please don't give up on me [Name]' Peeta thought

Peeta and [Name] notices a metal container floating down with a parachute. It landed in front them grabbing it she opens the container. It was a spile.

"Drink up?" Peeta read the note out loud. "It's from Haymitch"

"It's spile!" [Name] sticks it to the near by tree and water starts to pour out. It was fresh water. She drinks it. It never felt so good; the clean water runs from her mouth down to her throat soothing the dryness.

"You got to be kidding me" it was Peeta's turn to drink. [Name] ran to Finnick waking him up.

"What—what is it?" he says and grabs her hand.

"Water. Clean water" Finnick ran where Peeta is and starts drinking from the spile. [Name] grabs a leaf and returning to the spile. She grabs a handful of water and going to Mags

"Here Mags, water. Come on drink up" Finnick smiles as he watch [Name] take care of Mags. They are both important to him and he'll do anything for his love ones. After their small water feast, it was [Name] turn to sleep

"I'll be here beside you" Finnick says as she rest her head on his lap. "I'll stay watch"

"But I'm not tired yet"

"You'll need the strength," she didn't argue after that, falling into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Hunger Games. I just pitch in ideas.

Thank you for the review and favs! I would like your opinion on this story! much love & stay classy!

* * *

><p>[Name] woke up in a startle as the train stops upon reaching its destination. She glance a window and seeing the city filled with buildings and the busy platform of the Capitol. [Name] knew she reached the Capitol. The place where they own her, the place where they own the people's lives during the hunger games. Shaking her thoughts away. She got up from here seat and made her way out of the train. Making her way to the small shop to buy the ingredients for her dad's herbs, she mindless walk to the shop, thinking about her day and a specific boy in mind.<p>

Peeta Mellark.

Since last year's Hunger Games, he's never been the same but who can blame Peeta? The games changes people and she expect this from him but what she didn't expect is that Katniss and Peeta being a star cross lover. She likes Peeta a lot and she cares about him but lately his been busy with the victor tour, the media and Katniss. She's starting to lose hope that he doesn't like her anymore until one day, he visited her and by the time she opened the door, he just kiss her. He started whispering to her that he misses her and he just wanted her to be with him and she believed him. Busy with her own thoughts, she was yet again startled as she dumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going" she apologizes and looking at a familiar green color eyes.

"I can tell" he replies, smirking "I never thought, I would finally meet you in person. [Name] [L Name]"

"Finnick Odair" she greeted him a monotone voice, the Capitol's heartthrob and lady-killer, he's more handsome in person. "Well I'm fluttered and it's nice to meet you too but I better get going. I have some errands to run" she was about to walk away when Finnick called her name.

"Wait [Name], I was wondering if I can company you… to wherever you're going" [Name] is surprised and didn't know what to think. First of all, she doesn't know a whole a lot about Finnick. Second, Haymitch mention that she would work together at some point in the future and third, he would just attract attention. "So, what do you say?"

"Fine, I wasn't hoping for any attention today but—"

"Don't worry, it's going to be our secret" he says and winked at her. Finnick pull up his hood from his sweater and walks beside [Name] but what she failed to notice that Finnick's arm rests around her waist leading her away from the city's crowd.

[Name] never got used to the crowd from the city, no matter how many times she delivers and pick ingredients. She would never use to the city life. Even though that District 12 is not as luxurious in most districts, she prefers her district better. She would get what she needs at the city and then make her way back home but today is different.

"So do you do this often?" Finnick asks as she picks up the purple herb and putting it her basket.

"Usually, keeps me busy. I love helping dad make herbs, I usually do the deliveries for him"

"I heard of your father. He's well known and of course his beautiful daughter as well" [Name] roll her eyes as he try to sweet talk to her. She walks up to the counter and pays for her herbs and left the store.

"Since we're out here now maybe I can buy you a drink?" she stops her tracks and looked at the green-eyed boy beside her.

"Is there a catch?"

"Well besides me—" she hit him playfully in the arm but she just receive a chuckle him from.

"I'm serious"

"Nothing, just getting to know a fellow victor. I mean the Quarter Quell is a week from now and Haymitch has this plan…. So he mention you, so I thought"

"Fine"

"Wait, what?" Finnick didn't except that she would say yes, he was thinking of back plan just in case that she'd say no.

"Well I didn't realize it wasn't going to take me this long to shop for the herbs and I guess it will keep me busy" Finnick smiles instead. [Name] notice one thing with Finnick today, he's different when he's around her, he's just Finnick. Games do change people but it's also up to the person how you want to face the game afterwards.

"Just water and lemon please" Finnick looks at [Name] with 'are you sure look?'

"Blue soda for me" the waitress gives a flirtatious smile at Finnick and left. [Name] didn't miss the smile, the waitress is clearly in love with him while she didn't even give a second glance at her.

"I'm buying you a glass of water?" she just shrugs

"I'm thirsty and I'm sure that it's free and since you order it. She just might ask you for a date instead" she turn her gaze at the TV just above the bar and President Snow making an announcement about 75th the hunger games this year. She didn't realize that she was spacing out again.

"Do you this often?"

"Do what often? Drink?"

"No, space out" [Name] never space out so much like this before but after the games and how she lock herself in her room for weeks. She felt like all she can hear is just her thoughts, she start to convince herself that she can hear people thoughts too but it's not true.

"Not often but after the games. I feel like I'm trapped in my own thoughts," A shattered soul and mind. She dug her own hole in her mind so no one can know her deepest secret, the things she has done during the games. Killing all those innocent people.

"You know, I always thought that I would be like that too after the games but I mean—I'm alive so why not try to live as much as I can" Finnick's right, she tried to live and fight for her freedom, why waste it by killing yourself in the end. It almost feels like you let the games win.

"It's not easy," she says

"Nobody says it's going to be easy but sometimes you need someone there," [Name] thought of Peeta, since he went through the same time. She thought that they could make each other strong and support through the experiences that they saw during the hunger games but lately he's been distant. She didn't even realize that her glass of water with lemon arrived nor notice that she was looking at Finnick's green eyes. Lately, she hasn't been noticing anything.

"Tell me, how did you learn such a skill like that?"

"Throwing knives?" Finnick nods as he drinks his blue soda.

"My mom learned it through and her father and she thought that teaching me would be a handy skill but who knew that it also save me during the game" she says

"Well it's different for sure"

"Yeah" it was quiet for a while but not an awkward silence. It's nice to have a friend just understands what you've been through. She was hoping that Peeta can offer such company but she can't ask that from him. She's asking for too much.

"How about you? While you asking me this questions, it's my turn"

"Shoot"

"What did you do after—" [Name] notice Finnick's hair, it's shiny and dump under the light. Without thinking, she reaches for his hair he stiffened at her actions but soon relaxes as her soft hand touches his hair. Finnick's heartbeat started to skip, he wasn't sure what she's trying to do but he didn't argue.

"You're hair is wet"

"Yeah, I took a swim at the pool that they give me access to. I just didn't bother drying it"

"You know, you can get sick from this"

"That's why I met you. So when I get sick you can take care of me" [Name]'s hand retreat back to her side and glares at Finnick.

"I'm not a babysitter"

"I know but you'll make a good one" she blushes and took a last slip from her glass.

"I should get going" she quickly got up from her seat. If she stayed longer, she would just ask for more of his attention and she doesn't want that to happen. The only thing that she's feeling like this towards Finnick is because Peeta has been ignoring her. She's finding a something to fill that void but she's not that kind of girl. Finnick deserve someone better and that's not her.

"Wait, what's the rush?" Finnick scramble around the table and putting the money on the table as he quickly chase after [Name].

"It's getting late, I don't want my parents to worry"

"Okay, I understand but can you slow down?" he was confuse, why she would be acting like this all of a sudden. Just a moment ago, she was touching his hair, which he didn't oppose to, and then next thing he knows, he can't wait to get away from him.

He grabs her arm and making her turn to him, "At least take the train with me. It is getting dark"

"I—I can't"

"Why is that?" he asks a little frustrated

'Because I feel like I'm just using you' she thought to herself, "I just don't want people to think that we're together" It wasn't supposed to hurt to him but it did. So this is what rejection feels like.

"We're not. I'm just being friendly" [Name] should say no but it didn't turn out what she thought.

"Fine. I just want to get home"

"Me too" With that, no words were change between them. They were looking at the window of the train as the building of the Capitol disappear and was replace by fields of trees. Lost in their own thoughts, they were scared to say something. The train stops at District 4, [Name] look up at Finnick and nods.

"I hope to see you soon, [Name]. It's nice meeting you"

"Me too Finnick. Thanks for the drink"

"Anytime darling" he replies, winking at her. With that Finnick was gone and the void came back. She wasn't sure, if was a good idea that she took the offer from him but one thing for sure is that—she didn't regret it.

[Name] enters her house and smelt a fresh bake bread. Her heart dropped, reminding her of Peeta's bakeshop. She was hoping that he wouldn't drop by today since she spends the whole day with Finnick.

"Honey is that you?" Her mother's voice was heard through the kitchen.

"Yes mom, I'm home" she made her way to the kitchen and saw her parents and Peeta sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hi honey, what took you so long?" her father asks, [Name] shrugs casually trying not to make eye contact with Peeta.

"Just lost track of time and I also ran into a friend" she kind a told them the truth. Her father invited her to sit with them to eat dinner since Peeta brought fresh bread that will go well with her mother's home cooked dinner. [Name] is hesitant but she has a feeling why Peeta decide to show up tonight.

After an hour, she was surprised that they didn't mention anything at all about the victor tour or the games but instead it they talked about how their day went and how her father met her mother and how tough she is with her throwing knives. Peeta laughs at the story while she tries to keep her cool.

"Well kids, I guess were heading to bed. The herbs wouldn't magically brew by itself. So we're hitting the hay,"

"Dad"

"Sorry honey but thank you for getting me the stuff" Her father kisses her in the forehead, followed by her mother.

"You're welcome Dad"

"Thanks for dinner Mr. and Mrs. [L Name]" Peeta says smiling.

"Don't stay up too late"

"Mom!" her mother laughs, "I'm just kidding" with that they were left alone.

"How's the victor tour?" [Name] asks as she prepares tea for them.

"It's been busy and you know since the next Hunger Games is around the corner. I've never been so nervous" one thing that he got right is anything can happen during the 75th hunger games.

"I know what you mean" it was quiet again.

"[Name], look I'm sorry that I haven't been visiting lately—"

"Peeta, you don't have to explain. I understand"

"That's the thing, I don't deserve you. You're being too understanding and it's killing me" [Name] turn towards Peeta.

"So what are you trying to say Peeta? That during the games you just fall in love with Katniss?" Peeta didn't say anything and [Name] knew that she hit jackpot. She knew it and she could see it in his eyes. It's always been Katniss from the beginning.

"I knew it"

"[Name]—"

"No Peeta, you could at least told me after the games. After—after all this time! I thought to myself that it wasn't true. Maybe—maybe it could help you get out of games!" her tears start to escape her [eye color]. She cannot believe Peeta would lie to her this all time.

"I'm sorry" Sorry doesn't even cut it out anymore.

"Just—please leave"

"But [Name]—"

"Peeta, if you really care… just walk away" she says, trying not to be mad at him. Peeta didn't know what else to tell but instead he walked away. When she heard the door shut, [Name] fell into the ground, crying. Who knew that this would turn out this way? Digging a deeper hole in her mind, she's not sure if someone can save her in her own shattered mind.


End file.
